


Lost and Hurt

by nuoyu2014



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 21:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuoyu2014/pseuds/nuoyu2014
Summary: 真的很疼。是米开来约炮已婚同事+约完回去被男友家暴。dirty talk。NTR。各种羞辱性伤害。浣肠。窒息。





	Lost and Hurt

米开来跟着同事走进了旅馆的房间。  
事情会发展到这个地步，丝毫不令人意外。同事用热烈的目光注视他，给他磨了一杯咖啡，又用拇指温情地揩过他眉角的淤青，说了几句无关痛痒的安抚。于是，米开来便轻巧地投进了蛛网。  
他当然知道，同事只是想操他。还能为什么呢？他看起来更容易得手，更擅长忍受，也不会介意对方的家庭问题。  
啊，是了，他的同事结婚了。妻子很温柔，还有个漂亮的孩子。所以，米开来坐在床边，看着那人心虚地摘下戒指，忍不住嗤笑，点了根烟。  
同事进浴室冲了个澡。年长些的男人实在称不上有魅力，但至少能提供些虚伪的温柔。他身上带着热烘烘的水蒸气，冲散了米开来周身的烟雾。米开来扭头看了看，碾灭了烟，主动亲吻上去。  
“来做吧。”  
米开来反倒是主动的那个。他张开嘴，接纳了男人急切的舌头，将自己推进一个充满征服欲的吻。粗糙的舌苔蹭过柔软的上颚，激起本能的颤栗。一部分的他在尖叫，而另一部分被窒息了。  
于是他更加热情地吮吸起来，故意发出暧昧的喘息，指尖顺着对方锁骨向胸口划动，像拨弄着琴弦。  
同事把手伸进了他的衣服，温热的手掌在他的肋骨间游移。指尖不经意蹭过他身上的淤青，米开来抖了一下，吞下了一声闷哼。  
这个吻并不长。他们没什么时间接吻，他得在男朋友回家之前赶回去，男人得回家给孩子读睡前故事。即使情欲在唇舌纠缠间不断翻滚，舌尖不断牵出色情的银丝，但亲吻不该属于他们。  
于是米开来推开男人，站起来，开始脱衣服。他不太善于在他人面前展示裸体，动作间便不免显得迟疑。先是马甲，然后是领带。做工算不得精致的饰物顺着手指滑落，被丢到了床上。然后是衬衫，米开来一颗一颗解着扣子，动作却不由得慢了下来。  
米开来看了看他的同事，心底生出畏怯。同事会看到的。他瘦弱的四肢，毫无魅力的胸和屁股，还有丑陋的淤青。充满负面情绪的想法毫无预兆地缠住了他，推开了他的手。于是他的指尖缩了缩，绕开衬衣，开始解自己的腰带。  
这一部分要轻松得多。腰带、鞋袜、牛仔裤、内裤，这些衣物直白地指向性，而功利的态度使得米开来不必在意遮掩下苍白的真实。反正同事是要用他身上的洞，又不是要给他写赞美诗。  
当一切碍事的布料都被扔进脏兮兮的旧沙发里之后，他舔了舔嘴唇，分开腿跨跪在同事腿上，讨好地笑了。  
很久以前，曾经有人夸奖过他的笑容像星空般纯粹，又更加温暖。  
米开来对过去的事情记得不太清楚了。反正那个夸过他的男人，在操过他几回之后，就开始骂他是荡妇，扯着他的头发往墙上撞，用巴掌教训他嘴角上扬时的挑衅意味。  
但同事似乎很喜欢这个笑容。谁能克制得住——当米开来温顺地笑，勾引似的伸出舌尖，跪在身前露出予取予求的模样？他的呼吸急切起来，双手钳住他的腰，完全不在乎腰上的淤痕。  
米开来被弄疼了。他的皮肤很白，由于对身体的裸露格外保守，看起来几乎是病态的苍白。皮肤下淤积的血像干涸的泥潭，死气沉沉地沉睡着。而现在，同事把它吵醒了。  
但米开来并不太介意这个。他轻轻地吸了口气，甚至鼓励性地贴上去，揽住男人的后脑，示意对方再做得多一些。  
男人当然是明白的。温热的舌头紧闭贴上去，四下滑动，将胸前的皮肤连带着疏淡的体毛一并舔湿了。米开来的胸部虽然并不如他的妻子那么丰满，但相较于男性的身体，仍然显得柔软，他的舌尖顶得乳肉轻微变形，又立刻弹了回来，反倒显出青涩的可爱。  
随后是牙齿。事实证明，并非每个和米开来上床的人都有过度的暴力倾向。男人只是轻轻咬了几口，便往更敏感的位置移动。  
没必要咬出牙印，偷情这种事败露了，对同事的损失更大。  
他们都很清楚分寸。  
米开来短促地笑了一声，挪动身体，将乳尖贴住对方的嘴唇。  
“快一点。”  
这是非常中肯的建议，于是男人接受了。  
米开来的乳头被含住了。男人突然用力地吮吸起来，舌头贴着细小的褶皱滑动。宽大的手掌伸向了米开来的臀部，用力地揉捏起来。那里当然还残留着男朋友带给他的瘀伤，但米开来毫不在意，也没有躲避。相反，他抱着男人的后脑，像个急于进入正题的婊子，热烈地喘息起来。膝盖贴着质地柔软的白色床单挪动，从胸口到小腹几乎完全贴上去了。  
同事身上的浴袍也被他撩开了。手指将本就敞开的衣襟推落肩膀，像行刑人将囚徒推向绞刑架。自己的身上衬衫也被他撩开些许，于是两具温暖的肉体便得以接触。  
浴袍散落在床上，像一个没有实体的人躺了上去。同事拍了拍他的屁股，指了指床上。  
“我们用后入？”  
这感觉可真奇怪。同事的问题像迟钝的针，以刻奇的面目刺入他的肺叶，抽干氧气，逼迫他不得不以喘息夺取更多空气。他不知道和同事约炮应该是什么样的，但以前没有人这么问过他，无论是谁。  
所以米开来迟疑地点头，慢吞吞地爬上去，一条腿压住了浴袍的袖子。而下一秒，同事把浴袍抽出来，团成一团丢到了旁边。  
他简直要对这件做工粗糙的浴袍感到愧疚了。  
金发的小婊子吹了声口哨，伸出手够到了床头上的润滑剂。半透明的瓶子摸起来有些凉，他扬起手，回身把这玩意扔进了同事怀里。  
得了吧，快点。  
米开来这么想着，沉下腰去，对着男人翘起了屁股。而男人也没有忽略他几近失去耐心的暗示。  
润滑液顺着尾椎淋了下来，半透明的水质液体顺着臀缝缓慢流下去，被男人的手指捅进紧窄的穴口。到了这时候，男人也就不再刻意地保持所谓尊重，两根手指同时进入了他的身体，在干燥的肠道里开拓起来。  
润滑是凉的，尽管早有心理准备，米开来还是冷不防地打了个寒颤。他满意地哼了一声，眯起眼睛，手伸到下面撸动自己半硬的阴茎。润滑液继续淌过会阴，慢慢包裹住囊袋，反倒更能给他带来快感。  
扩张简直沉闷到无趣的程度。男人的动作愈发粗鲁，无名指也加入进来，三根手指在他身体里张开，拇指在他肛口附近打着圈地揉，不过是为了让他放松括约肌，别把对方夹疼了。粗大的指节偶尔会蹭过他的前列腺，但还是不够。快感像贴着水面漂浮的雾气，偶尔的满足只能将空虚更加夸大、扭曲。  
尽管如此，米开来还是把脸埋进了枕头里，温顺地承受着。他习惯了这样毫无快感的前戏，薄薄的衬衫下，每一处伤痕都是证明。  
不得不说，他的男朋友把他磨得太迟钝了，像风霜挫磨了刀刃，像时间熄灭了眼底的诱人风情。  
在他还没有反应过来的时候，男人用力按住了他的腰，将阴茎顶了一半进去，开始晃动腰胯。  
还没戴套。他脑子里闪过这个念头，可来自男性同事的钳制使他难以反抗，他的双腿被格开，一只手还抚弄着自己的性器——何况是他接受了邀约，他早就没有讨价还价的余地了。  
他的肠道被一次又一次的撞击强行打开。即使灵魂因本能的恐惧而下意识排斥着性事，可身体已经讨好地敞开了。他的身体被填满，半透明的润滑液被带进更深的地方，微凉的温度被身体的楔合迅速捂热了。尽管不大情愿，可他已经开始扭动胯骨，配合着将对方吃得更深。  
好胀。  
这算是强奸吗？他不知道。  
同事的动作一点都不温柔了。他抓住米开来的双手扭到后腰上抓紧，像握住马的缰绳，一只手掰开臀肉，好让自己进得更深。  
米开来的眼眶有点发酸，阴茎却勃起了，被惯性的力量推向欲望的深潭。他几乎毫无挣扎便沉溺下去，向亲吻湖水的一颗石子。  
所以他开始叫了。米开来的声音很好听，这或许是他能够吸引别人的唯一特点。柔软得近乎媚气的嗓音闷在大团的棉花里，他没说半个字，只是轻轻地呻吟，将欲望挤出喉咙，像一次没有插入的口交。  
同事不自觉地捏紧了他的手腕。总算有腕巾，或许还不会留下印子。但他仍然挣扎着动了动，算是一个提醒。男朋友在检查他的时候，可不会允许他身上留下任何布料，他得小心些。  
在男人的默许下，米开来抽回了手，但是不消说，他得付出些别的，来换取这样优容的对待。男人的手搭上他的肩膀，将他的衬衫剥了下来。米开来在颤抖，但他无法拒绝。皮肤裸露在空气中，这让他觉得冷。他实在太瘦弱了，青紫淤痕再也无从掩饰。  
“别怕，这很美。”  
男人敷衍地赞美他，手掌顺着肩部向下挪动，按压着他背上的伤痕。米开来咬着嘴唇，痛哼夹杂在呻吟里。他该说谢谢吗？但这个词让他听起来更像一个出卖身体的娼妓。  
最终，男人的手落在了他髋骨上方的位置，那里同样有着男朋友踢出来的一块淤血，但已经散了不少。他扶着米开来的腰，要求他直起身体。  
米开来也这样做了。双手撑在柔软的床垫上，上身逐渐抬高，而男人接管了后续的步骤，紧搂住他的胸腹，带着他完全直起身，贴住了男人略发福的腹部。  
米开来不讨厌姿势的改变，现在他至少看起来没那么像发情的母狗了。于是他顺从地后仰，靠在男人身上，半闭着眼睛，叫男人的名字。  
男人更深更重地进入了米开来。由于角度的改变，阴茎一次次贴着前列腺蹭过去，下腹升起灼热的快感，小腹愈发酸胀，逼迫着米开来不得不大口呼吸，。男人的手掌覆上他的阴茎抚摸，像揉弄女性的小腹与阴蒂。  
这并不好受。米开来无比渴求着欲望的发泄点，可男人只是在火上浇油。他像只猫似的，用肉垫轻轻推拒着男人的把玩，可只换来一记落在腰侧的拍打。  
于是米开来更加温驯地把手搭在了对方的手臂上，热情地扭起了腰，向对方请求更多。  
“求您……再多给我一些……快一点……”  
乖孩子总是会得到糖果的奖励的。  
米开来实在是很擅长迎合侵犯。他的耳后很快得到了照顾，湿滑的舌头用力卷过敏感的皮肤，胸前乳肉被握住抓揉，阴茎也顶得更深。滑腻的甬道想必令男人获得了很大的满足，他大力地撞击着米开来的屁股，肉体接触间发出令人羞耻的声响。  
米开来的眼底蓄起了雾气。快感将氧气从肺叶中驱逐，无论怎样呼吸似乎都无法阻止血液滚烫沸腾，他下腹酸胀得不行，对高潮的渴望形容恶魔的低语，勒令他寻求更多快感。  
男人似乎也察觉了他的变化，含住一边耳廓细细舔吻，亵渎的笑在米开来耳边炸裂。  
“我把你操得这么爽？比你男朋友更好吧？”  
米开来感受到恐惧，男友施加在他身上的种种疼痛与贬低仿佛追上了他的影子，重新扼住了他的喉咙。  
于是他夹得更紧，乖巧地点头，试图暂时藏进同事的拥抱之下。愈发放荡的呻吟里间杂着淫乱的赞美，他以臆想中的女性为模仿范本，不断请求着男人的进入，甚至渴望男人以疼痛驱逐他的恐惧，仿佛饮鸩止渴。  
高潮，他需要这个。  
同事并不在意米开来脑子里的念头，但年轻漂亮又伤痕累累的小婊子在自己怀里承受侵犯，被他操得腿软，甚至要靠后面射精，这副模样倒是极大地满足了他的心理快感。  
于是他颇为大度地亲吻着米开来的后颈，牙齿用力咬住细嫩的皮肉。  
米开来的意志如坠冰窟，可他的身体却更加热烈地打开了。眼泪无法控制地顺着嫣红的眼尾滑坠下去，像一串冰雨，他回手扶住男人的后腰，将自己全部压在了男人身上。激烈的快感在他身体内翻腾起来，像薄荷烟里的爆珠被节节捏碎，肠肉主动吮吸起对方的阴茎，渴望着达到高潮。  
男人允许了。他按着米开来的腰胯，每次都抽出至穴口，又重重地顶进最深的位置。  
米开来的前列腺被一次次用力蹭过，男人的牙齿磨蹭着他要害处的皮肉，乳头被对方捏住把玩，性器也得到了最直接的刺激。男人的拇指在他龟头的位置按摩打转，让他想起对方平时如何捏着笔写字，又如何抓住他的手掌，在掌心处做下流的暗示。  
米开来无法控制自己的眼泪了。他哭着在男人的阴茎上高潮，下腹与大腿根部的肌肉抽搐着，阴茎颤抖着射出白浊。糜烂的气味在空气中散开，搅在劣质的蚊香味道里，像极了一场廉价的交易。  
他抬头看了看表。  
后面的部分乏善可陈。失去了性的吸引力，同事也不过是疏于锻炼又接近中年的普通男人。但米开来不至于非得点出这一点。所以他顺从地由着男人绑住他的手腕，拍打他的臀部，并在几十下冲刺之后，最终射在他的屁股里。男人在他前胸吸了好几个吻痕，紧窄的臀部变得红肿，精液被穴口挤出来，蹭在床单上。  
他拒绝了男人留他休息的话，也没有回应虚情假意的道歉，只是狼狈地穿了衣服，踉跄着离开宾馆。  
他一点都不觉得身上疼，因为还有更疼的在等着他。  
但出乎意料的是，米开来心底竟麻木得很。有什么大不了呢，不过是招来又一顿打。

等米开来推开门，他的男朋友已经稳当地坐在沙发上了。他的表情算不上阴沉，甚至显得温和稳重，见米开来不声不响地进来，也不怎么说话，只是切换着电视频道。  
米开来就在这样诡异的气氛里换好了鞋子。尽管他身上的印记注定要使他逃不过今夜的痛苦，但他总是抱着不切实际的幻想。  
“您回来了……我，我加班来着，我这就去弄点吃的。”  
这样说着，他垂下眉眼，想从男人身边溜走，至少拖延些时间。  
电视关了。彩色的光瞬间消散，男人终于扭过头看他，神情近乎怜悯。  
“脱吧。”  
米开来悄悄捏紧了袖口，反射性地僵了一瞬。他求饶似的看向男友，却没有找到丝毫真实的宽容。  
他没有任何反抗的机会。不是挨一顿揍，就是挨上更狠的拳头。  
所以他服从了，像服从约他去小旅店的同事，或是以往服从男友的摆布和虐待。  
衣服还没被他的体温捂热，就又跌落下去了。马甲、腰带、衬衣、牛仔裤，它们重复着乏味的故事，抛弃了米开来。瘦弱的意大利人连拖鞋也不能穿，赤裸地站在客厅中间，接受着男人的检查。  
男朋友没有立刻靠近他。他先是端坐在沙发上，以挑选物品般的目光上下打量着米开来的身体，仿佛金发的年轻人不是他的恋人，而是他买回来的一条宠物犬。尽管脸上还带着笑，可眼里已是阴云密布了。  
“你知道的吧？无论是身体还是脸蛋，你都远远算不上好看。但是你在床上很会叫，也很会摇屁股。”  
男人招了招手，让米开来靠近一点。可怜的意大利人在颤抖，却不得不一步接一步地挪过去，接受更多的羞辱。  
逃不过了。米开来早就知道，自己肿起的乳头和后穴，甚至屁股里其他男人的精液都会成为对方拳脚相加的借口。他无法冷静地站立，无法忍受对方质疑的目光在自己身上戳出看不见的伤口。  
男人的手指点了点茶几。  
“趴下，掰开你的屁股。”  
米开来跪在了男人的脚边，膝行着趴上了茶几，指尖颤抖着将臀瓣拢住，向两边打开。他的身体很瘦，臀部也同样瘦小，很容易便能让别人看到他被干透了的小洞。扩约肌正翕合着试图将肠道里的润滑和精液挤出来，穴口粘着干涸的白色精斑。  
他没有回答此前的讥讽，却并不妨碍男人自顾自地说下去。  
“你一定知道的，所以才到处勾引男人，是不是？我以前就说过，你骨子里就是个荡妇，满脑子只想着含别人的老二。我没说错，对吗？”  
男人停下来，等米开来的回答，而米开来紧闭着双唇。他的侧脸压在冰凉的玻璃上，被挤压变形。  
“婊子！”  
男人突然不再抑制自己的怒气，或者说，当亲眼目睹自己的所有物沾上了别人的指印，他的耐心便立刻被消磨殆尽了。他扯着米开来的头发，把人从茶几上拎起来，紧贴上去。  
“你就这么饥渴，要找别人操你？”  
一口唾沫吐在了米开来的脸上。  
又是这样。  
米开来还来不及发出一声嗤笑，就被扯着头发撞向了茶几。眩晕感控制了他的大脑，又在一秒之内消退。接下来是剧烈的疼痛。他察觉到额角在发烫，大概是肿了，但是还没有流血。  
“我这么爱你，米开来，我这么爱你，而你只知道去勾引男人干你。”  
男友絮絮地讲起了追求米开来的过程。但那也无非是请了米开来一杯酒，然后强奸他，拍下他遍体鳞伤的裸体，再揍他一顿。  
男人扣住米开来的后脑，手指几乎要捏碎意大利人的头骨。米开来觉得脑子里发懵，他无法张嘴反驳，只是试图用手肘推开男人。  
他在激怒一个魔鬼。  
男人脆弱的自尊心与掌控感，被这微不足道的挣扎刺伤了。他倏地站起身来，把米开来踹倒在地上。米开来撑着消瘦的手臂往后躲闪，则令他更加怒火中烧。  
“是你辜负了我，婊子，你就该去做娼妓，就该被扔在垃圾桶边上等死。”  
米开来觉得喉咙发痒。他咳嗽了几声，连表面的温顺笑意都维持不住了。男人迅速抄起了手边的东西，是一条皮带。  
他将皮带对折，劈头盖脸地冲米开来挥过去。尖锐的剧痛在护着头脸的手臂上炸开，有的叠在原先的伤痕上，则留下更重的淤血。  
米开来被迫团成了一团，侧卧在冰冷的瓷砖地面上，忍耐着男友施加的疼痛。他不受控制地尖叫，不停喊痛求饶。但这些统统是徒劳的，男人的力气甚至更重了。  
他的肌肉在一次又一次伤害中紧绷起来，几乎接近痉挛。但他还没有哭。一顿鞭子算什么呢，时间还长着。  
鞭打结束得也很快。当米开来的手臂布满了新印上的红痕，男友也就停下来了。  
“婊子，道歉。”  
可米开来还抱着自己的肩膀在发抖。过度的疼痛切断了他的思维，排斥着一切来自外界的信号。烈火在他皮肤表面灼烧，滚烫的热油试图浸透他每一寸肌肉与神经。他的喉咙哽住了，疼痛比恐惧先一步占据了灵魂。  
于是落在男人眼里，米开来毫无愧意。这无疑是火上浇油。  
“这都是你自找的，米开来。”  
男人看起来不再生气，而是显得温情了。然而落在米开来眼里，他深深地领受过，这不过是更深一层的冷酷。  
熬了一顿鞭子的年轻人已经没有力气再挣扎，便只能任由对方扯着自己的手腕，一路撞上家具和墙角，把他拖进了卫生间。他不是没反抗过，紧紧攥着餐桌的桌脚，可后果就是被踩断了一根手指。  
“对不起，求求你……”  
男人像是没听到过任何声音似的，把他推向了浴缸。他的脑袋和肩膀撞上了冰冷且坚硬的白瓷，耳朵里灌进了嗡鸣。男人打开了花洒，冷水冲他脸上喷过去，激得他稍微回过了神。  
“跪好。”  
米开来是跪不住的。他都成一团，像一张皱巴巴的作废信纸，展不成光洁如新的样子。但是没关系，他的男朋友早有准备。  
米开来的双手被铐住了。从天花板上吊下来的铁链将他的双手拉过头顶。他不得不勉强跪起来，用酸痛的肌肉支撑身体，否则过不了多久，双手就会脱臼。显然，他的男朋友是不会介意这点伤痛的，只要米开来的屁股和嘴还能含他的阴茎就够了。  
冰凉的水流从他头顶浇了下来，一把刷子在他身上刷洗。粗糙的硬质刷毛刺痛着他的皮肤，令红肿的鞭痕更加疼痛。几处严重的伤口甚至被蹭破了皮，血丝很快融进了水流，消失无踪。  
米开来还没来得及习惯上这个。他剧烈地挣扎起来，扭动着想要躲开刷子，可很快脸上就挨了一记掌掴。对方连半个字都懒得浪费，只是清洗着他的身体，像洗一个超市里促销赠送的盘子。冷水刺痛着他的神经，而刷子刮过身体，像一根根针。  
紧接着，男人拉起了他的一条腿。如果没有手铐吊着，他或许立刻就会滑倒。但米开来并不会为此而心生庆幸。果然，刷子开始清洗他的下身。先是皮肤细嫩的大腿内侧，被刷毛磨得发红。接着是屁股。屁股上不可避免地挨了几下塑料手柄的痛打，但米开来害怕的并不是这个。  
男人并没有急着做下一步的清洗。相反，他的手覆上了米开来的阴茎，温柔而熟练地把玩起来。即使仍然被恐惧所笼罩，米开来也无法控制自己身体的反应。性器在对方手里慢慢硬了起来，充血的海绵体撑开表面的筋膜，显露出可爱的颜色。  
可米开来更害怕了。他头顶的铁链摇晃起来，玲琅作响。  
“不行，这里……我受不了……”  
然后他挨了一巴掌。男人似乎为他的哀求而感到满意，拍了拍他的脸，难得地没有中断工作。  
“你要听话，米开来，否则……”  
米开来别无选择。发丝里藏着的冰凉水滴顺着他的面颊流向颈子和锁骨，最终跌落在地上。  
一把稍小一些的刷子挨上了他的会阴。  
男人似乎稍微还保留着分寸。这把梳子更纤细，刷毛也略柔软些。像是男人虚伪的说教，说自己并不是要虐待他，只是希望他长个教训，不要出去勾引别人。  
米开来对此嗤之以鼻。  
刷子开始来回摩擦起来，清洗他的穴口和会阴。疼痛攫紧了米开来的肩膀，下体太过敏感，男人没有保留丝毫力气，疼痛的钢针便刺进了他的大脑，无情地搅动起来。  
接下来是躲不过的阴茎和囊袋。男性最脆弱的器官被粗糙的清洗工具照顾，男人捏着他的性器，似乎格外挑剔起清洁的程度。米开来疼得只想蜷起身体，冷汗顺着方才水滴的路径淌下来，或许还有眼泪。  
他甚至叫不出声音了。嗓子喑哑得过分，像挑断了弦的提琴。嘴角被他自己咬破，流出血来。  
“你哭了吗？”  
男人暂时松了手，这样问他。  
米开来拼命地点头。他的手腕被扯得几乎要脱臼，五指紧攥着锁链，被金属锁链不平整的边缘割破了指尖。他的阴茎早因为恶劣的把玩而软了下去，下腹坠痛难当，膝盖在地板上不住打滑，一边的小腿在抽筋。  
他不知道自己有没有哭出来，但他只能顺从于对方的一切言辞。  
“贱货，这是你该得的。”  
男人的声音轻飘飘的，像被安非他命推进了漫长的幻觉。他温柔地抚摸米开来的脸颊和前胸，两根手指夹起胸前被同事印了吻痕的位置，狠狠掐拧。米开来越是扭动，就越是疼痛。但他不能停下，因为这是男人的命令。  
“你不是会扭屁股吗，动动你的腰，让我看看你是怎么骑别人的老二的。你是自己坐上去的吧？你那么骚，小屁股肯定早就流水了，恨不得被轮奸。”  
所以米开来只能不断挣扎，以略轻的疼痛换取更多痛苦的豁免权。  
他眼睛酸胀得要命，冲洗身体的冷水流进了他的眼眶，模糊了他的视线。男人的面目在他眼里虚幻不清，他在无尽的疼痛里后知后觉地意识到，自己甚至不记得男朋友的脸。  
可男人还是觉得不满意，嫌米开来扭得太热情，又嫌他装聋作哑。  
“说话，他是不是射在里面了？是你求他的对吗，求别人把你操到怀孕？如果你不是一个男人，米开来，我是不是还要替你白养一个和别人鬼混得来的野种？”  
米开来没办法再保持沉默，尽管他此前也算不上安静。多次惨叫的嗓子里已经挤不出婉转好听的声音，他畏怯极了，却又无法否认。  
“是的，他……他射进来了。”  
怎么隐瞒呢？只要对方把手指伸进去，就能摸到尚未干透的精液。  
男人倒是没有立刻发怒。他近乎爱怜地亲了亲米开来撞伤的额头，舌尖抵住肿起的位置按压下去。  
“我们得把你洗干净，小娼妇。”  
男人拿来了浣肠液，而米开来并不意外。他甚至习惯性地分开腿，想跪成易于接受的姿势，又被手腕上的束缚拦阻住了。  
“你会乖的，对吧？如果逃跑的话，我就得给你用一点束具了。”  
米开来温顺地点头，拼命贴上去蹭对方的腿。他知道怎样去讨好他的男友，正如同他一直知道如何激怒对方。  
肛管插进了他的屁股。  
尽管皮铐还留在手腕上，但男人姑且解开了锁链，让他能趴下喘息片刻。他温顺地翘高了屁股，以满足男人的要求。  
当纤细的管道进得足够深，液体便立刻涌进了他的肠道。这并不算什么，米开来也不是第一次被要求浣肠。他的男朋友更喜欢干净一点的金发小宠物，而为了少挨些打，他也乐于自己先去清理干净。  
但是，他还没当着对方的面做过这个。羞耻心在躲避疼痛的本能面前当然算不得什么，但随着液体积累，腹部的鼓胀仍使他觉得难为情。男人给他灌入了更多于标准量的液体，米开来必须自己夹紧了肛管，才不至于把复合的液体挤出去。  
男人没打算在液体剂量上难为他。很快，肠道内的液体不再增加，一只手按住了他的腰，肛管缓慢地抽了出来，作为替代的是一枚肛塞。  
金属质地的冰凉阻塞令肠道不自觉地抽搐，但大号的卵形玩具将他的穴口彻底堵住了，排泄的欲望在他脑中酝酿，却没有任何得以发泄的可能。  
随后，男人站起身，也拎着可怜的意大利人一同跪坐起来。他的腹部被积蓄的液体撑得稍微鼓了起来，液体压迫着肠道和肛口，姿势的改变使得排泄的欲望呈百倍地增强。被镣铐束缚的双手捧着腹部，屁股高翘着，以免液体真的流出来。  
随便排泄也是会吃苦头的。  
不必男人多说，米开来就知道自己该做什么了。他小心翼翼地跪起来，脸部贴着对方下腹蹭了蹭。男人已经硬了，米开来只需要开口恳求，一切不会很难的。  
“求您。”  
他的胃像是被一只手狠狠攥住了，可声音倒出乎意料地平静，字句拼在一起，虚假得像打碎又粘合的平光镜。  
但男人不会跟他计较这个，对方只是想干他的喉咙，犹如折断夜莺的翅膀。  
于是他被允许了。阴茎被男人解放出来，顶着他的嘴唇。湿漉漉的前液润湿了他的唇，像一支无色的唇膏。  
米开来顺从地分开嘴唇，如同他多次分开他的腿那样，接受了男人的阴茎。男人按着他的后脑往里顶，他也沉默地承受了。龟头很快顶进了他的喉咙，饱胀的顶端卡住喉口的肌肉，逼迫着他作出吞咽的动作，以取悦侵犯他的器官。  
米开来很不舒服。他的嗓子发痒，他想呕吐，他几乎要喘不过气了。呼吸的阻塞使他眩晕，身体上遍布的新伤仿佛是散不尽的火，又重新灼烧起来，折磨着他的神经。他甚至渴望对方将他闷死，以结束这一切伤害。  
但是对方绝不会放弃这样温顺又胆怯的奴隶。男人捧着他的头部，挺腰抽插起来。阴茎一次次顺着柔软的舌头滑进深处，偶尔恶意地顶他的口腔两壁，使他面颊轻微凸起，显露出色情的模样。  
“他没有操你的嘴？你这里这么紧，他应该试试的。反正你恨不得每个男人都来干你。”  
米开来想摇头，但他得收好牙齿。言语的羞辱与口腔的不适尚且还能忍受，可腹部的坠胀感令他无法专心服侍男友的阴茎。随着时间的流逝，渴望排泄的需求扭曲成无法忽视的胀痛，肠道越来越沉重，他快要夹不住肛塞了。  
于是他只能讨好地把自己按向对方小腹，鼻尖埋进对方下腹的毛发里，用喉咙的蠕动来示好。  
但是，他的男朋友此刻无疑是将折磨他视作取乐的。米开来越是表现得乖巧，便越助长他人内心凌虐与伤害的恶念。  
男人看似温柔地抽出阴茎，勃起的硬物便拍在米开来脸上。可是他不敢闪躲，牵出的唾液便被阴茎戳刺着，挂在他的睫毛上。  
他温驯地伸出了舌头，想要舔上去讨好男人。而对方却捏住了舌尖，指甲刮过平滑的舌苔。  
“很想排泄对吧？把肛塞挤出来。让我看看，你的奸夫倒是在你屁股里都射了多少。”  
羞耻击中了米开来。他的身体不由自主地为对方的许可而感到快乐，羼杂着痛苦的强烈便意终于能够释放。他的肠肉已经迫不及待地推挤着金属的球状肛塞，肌肉也不知不觉地放松下来。可这也意味着他要在侵犯者面前排泄，作出最羞耻的动作。他将成为一只动物，他将放弃人类的矜持与尊严。  
但是他实际上并没有选择的权利。男人开始计数，倒数的三十个数字，显然意味着如果他不顺从，就会遭到更多伤害。男人的手指伸进了他的口腔，指腹贴着他的喉咙肆意抠挖，敲打出凌乱的节奏。米开来仰视着男人的脸，又垂下眼睛掩饰绝望。  
慢慢的，肛塞被排到了一半。这实际上并不难，米开来需要做的只是放任自己的生理本能。最粗的位置卡在穴口上方，米开来不得不更加用力，以安抚汹涌的便意。他几乎哽咽了，徘徊于失禁边缘的恐慌降临，而男人的计时所剩无几。  
随着又一个数字砸进他的脑海，金属肛塞终于被他排出来了。汹涌的快感控制了他的身体，与疼痛一起拷问着他的灵魂。  
米开来脑子里的弦断了。他再也没有力气跪直身体，倒伏在男人的脚边哭泣，而近乎透明的浣肠液不断从他的后穴里涌出，证明他的屈服与软弱。  
米开来被再一次洗干净了。他从内到外得到了清洁，在泥地里打滚的小野狗变成了乖巧温顺的宠物犬。  
他在他的眼泪里抬头望着他的所有者，那个将他摧毁的人。  
男人低下头，亲吻他的眼睛。他似乎说了些关于爱的话，可米开来听不太清。这个男人总说是爱他的，可他身上只会增加更多的瘀伤、甚至更糟糕的创口。他会搂着米开来睡觉，给他一个晚安吻，又在第二天早上把他踹下去，骂他是个卖屁股的懒鬼。  
男人付予米开来的耐心显然是稀有的奢侈品，疼痛才是更适合唤醒他神智的武器。男人再次起身，拖着米开来手铐之间的锁链，将人拖进了卧室。  
这丁点无关紧要的轻重，或许是男人看着“男朋友”这一身份的意味所给予米开来的最后一点温存。  
这无改于接下来即将发生的暴行。  
米开来被推到了床上。男人盯着他蜷缩的身体，将衣物脱下，恶狠狠甩到了地上。许是旧事又席卷而上，许是他为米开来的裸体而产生性欲，总之，米开来又要忍受新一轮的疼痛。  
米开来仰躺在床上，男人抬高了他的两条腿，阴茎顶进了尚且湿润的甬道。他急促地喘了一声，转了转眼睛，去看自己身上的男人。  
这人曾亲吻自己，曾射在他身体里，曾将他的乳头咬出了血，说那是爱的痕迹。这人是他的男朋友。  
“下去，我不想和你做。”  
他看起来已然是筋疲力尽了。即使说出抗拒的话，可连小指都懒得挪动，懒得去推开侵犯他的凶徒。  
他的男朋友并没有露出被激怒的神态。或者说，男人从外表上看起来反倒比米开来斯文的多。所以每次米开来谎称自己嘴角的伤是摔出来的，也总有人相信。  
他只是俯下身，咬住了米开来的嘴唇，牙齿用力撕咬起来。很快，血腥气便弥散开，男人满意地尝了尝味道，将带血的唾沫淬在米开来的脸上。  
“婊子。”  
他不再亲吻米开来。相反，他捏着米开来的颌骨，逼迫他戴上了口枷——不是他平时自诩温柔而使用的镂空球形口枷，而是可以更换玩具的一款。他将粗长的假阳具堵了进去，操开米开来的舌头，一直顶到喉咙。  
米开来浑身都像被捏碎了一般酸痛，无力阻止。他似乎本来也不打算做什么，只是安静地看着，安静地忍受。  
接着，男人扼住了他的颈子。  
呼吸的权利被逐渐剥夺了。  
最初，米开来以为他的男朋友终于决定杀了他。可是，男人的动作太缓慢，像一帧一帧截取的回放镜头。拇指交叠压在喉结下方，五指逐渐收紧。被束缚的双手无意识地搭上男人的手腕，可这点挣扎简直像奶猫毫无威胁的抓挠。男人不为所动，继续收紧手指，他便连攥着男人的力气都没了。他的脸色胀红起来，大脑开始进入眩晕的状态，灵魂如在水面上浮游。痛感逐渐变得迟钝，每时每刻折磨着他神经的疼痛似乎霎时间便远去了，连男人的话也钝钝的，撞不进透明的隔膜里。  
他的四肢在抽搐，阴茎再次勃起，而米开来并不知道这个。他只听到了心脏在他胸膛里以爆裂的姿态不断跳动，然后间距慢慢拉长，声音渐弱，像一位完美的演绎者，遵照调号而行，乐谱谱写的节奏引向收束。  
男人仍然在他身体里抽送，感受着他咬紧的后穴。那想必是温暖又湿润的，像子宫、像母亲一样紧紧拥抱着侵犯者。  
米开来的思维也逐渐钝化了。他为这最后的想象而微笑，随即在空白的微笑里高潮，在高潮中失去意识。  
啊，爱。


End file.
